bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prison Break
Epilogue In a world with heroes and villains, there are dozens of tales where the heroes emerges victorious. But have you ever wondered what happens to the villains these clashes? Are they executed on the spot similar to how they treated their victims? Are they stripped of everything they hold dear? Tortured for the rest of their lives? This part of the tale tends to be left out of the epic stories parents tell their children before they go to bed and for good reason... Naraka Prison, home to some of the worst villains that have ever walked on the Earth. While initially funded by the Japanese Government, the Pro Heroes Association took the prison over years following the start of heroism and villainy. Marked on no map, and referenced by very few, it is one of the highest security prisons known. Legend has it that there are twenty eight different levels; each holding a different types of prisoner; each considered a version of hell. And guarding this horrendous paradise is none other than Warden Yama himself, infamously known as a monster disguised as a man. No one has ever broken out and no one has ever broken in. Routine Everlasting White "Tick, tock" a large paused follow. "Tick, Tock" The room is filled with white, simulating a never ending location. In this hell, isolation was key, for she was a danger to a society itself. "Tick tock" she continued, performing her newly acquired skill: aerobic gymnastics. Her body was stripped of any strand of hair, even her eyelashes, yet she was still beautiful. "Tick..." she stopped, revealing a sinister smile. "It's time..." Minako Masamune spoke, as the room's only door opened. A large man entered the room. Easily standing above seven feet, his height had nothing on his bronze; he was known throughout the prison as Mini Giant. But despite his fearsome epithet, he served as a nurse in this facility. Walking into this cell has been known as a death wish; Minako killing every nurse that has stood within three feet of her. As head nurse, it was time to put an end to this and demonstrate why he was chosen. "You take medicine now." his accent and speech pattern made it quite apparent he wasn't Japanese native. In right hand, the nurse held a large dosage of medication that would prevent the growth of hair throughout her body. "You make easy, I leave quickly..." he continued, slowly approaching the standing Minako. Returning to her two feet after performing various gymnastic techniques, Minako began to approach the nurse. "You sure are a big man...Did they finally send in the boss to...tame me." She flickered her eyes seductively. "You know, I was way more attractive with my long hair..." The first nurse who walked in to hero quarters fell victim to her seductive tactics and paid the price; he was gruesomely tortured and killed before they were able to apprehend her. "I like you way more than the girl they sent in last time." Noticing a small similarity in facial structures and appearance, Minako took her chance to bait the new nurse. A brief moment of anger emerged on his face, though he was quick to return to his stoic outlook. Minako's speculations were indeed correct, the nurse who had been horrendously killed by Minako just a couple days prior was his daughter. He bared great hatred towards the woman in this cell and yet he volunteered to give her the medicine. What is he scheming? Is he trying to avenge his daughter? Or maybe, he wished to see her... "Please remain still so I can give your dosage and leave.." he said, attempting to remain as dull and emotionless as possible. While unknown to her, his quirk could easily subdue her, but he had no interest in utilizing his quirk as it was against his morals. That brief moment of bottled anger the nurse revealed was all the signal Minako needed. She quickly adjusted her personality. "I'll listen daddy..." Minako spoke, impersonating his daughters voice and in all honesty quite well. She ran towards her seat and proceeded to sit down as instructed. "What shall you be giving me today Daddy..." Minako questioned playfully, kicking her feet back and forth as she waited for the nurse to arrive and give her the dosage of her medication. While skeptical of Minako's actions, the nurse proceeded with the injection. Strapping a band around her arms, her veins began to grow more noticeable. Tapping her with two fingers, he prepared to inject her with the needle. "This is for my daughter!" he announced, unable to hold his true emotions in any longer. Within the needle was a powerful poison that could easily kill an elephant. Injecting a large dosage of the horrendous poison into her system, the face of glee emerged on the nurse's. "A crazy bitch like you has no right to live any longer. Your time has come to an end!" A crazed looks dwelled deep inside his eyes. He wished to avenge his daughter no matter the cost. "And they call me crazy..." Minako snickered, as the poison flowed through her veins. Her body appeared to be undergoing a significant amount of stress. The amount of pain her body was suffering from was immeasurable. But despite the excruciating pain she her body was agonizing over, she appeared to be enjoying it; no she was turned on by it. Her face turned red and she crossed her legs. Within in a few moment she could not help but touch herself. "Oh my gosh!" she moaned, before releasing her inner fluids. Taking several deep breathes, she recomposed herself. "What a ride..." she commented, revealing the poison had no effect. During her time in psych-ward, her body was introduced to nearly every narcotic on the planet. Her body has developed a natural resistance towards drugs and poison rendering them ineffective. "Do you know what I enjoy more than the toe clinching feeling of near death pain...." she stated, rising from her seat. Trembling in fear, the outlandishly sized nurse fell to the ground. "Wh- what are you?!?!?" he spat, with terror in his voice. The poison wasn't something any broker possessed. It was crem of the crem. Something you can't find in your everyday black market sale. And she withstood it. There was something about this women, that wasn't human. "Help, Help!" the man shouted, yet his body was paralyzed. "That look of fear and desperation on your face..." she concluded. Since she hadn't take her medicine in the allotted time frame, patches of hair began to emerge and grow dramatically. "What do they say though, good things come to an end?" Minako stated before utilizing her quirk to send hair into the nurse, piercing her in various vital spots. "That's enough fun for today." Withdrawing her hair from the nurse, realizing guards were going to enter and give her a dose to prevent her hair from growing. Category:Roleplays